El Veneno de la Serpiente
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Mizuki reclama a Nanami como su esposa. Tomoe trata de rescatar a su familiar, pero falla. Ahora Nanami tiene que aprender a vivir con la serpiente o morir en el intento. -Historia alternativa al capítulo 4 del anime-


**El veneno de la serpiente**

_Capítulo 1: Donde la deidad es obligada a casarse_

* * *

Al abrir los ojos se vislumbró en una habitación vacía donde el eco de sus propios susurros moría ahogado en las paredes. No supo cómo terminó en aquel lugar, solo tenía conciencia de que el frío que se ceñía a su piel no era normal para un día de verano.

El futón donde yacía era cómodo pero ni siquiera la tibieza de las cobijas lograba alejar los extraños escalofríos que descendían por toda su espalda. El aire húmedo dificultaba su respiración pero no por ello dejo de luchar contra la gravedad para levantarse de su sitio. La decoración de la habitación llegó a hacerla pensar que se encontraba atrapada en una casa de muñecas. Las paredes se llenaban de alegría con cuadros de flores por doquier como si los pequeños botones fuesen a florecer ante sus ojos en cualquier instante.

La puerta movediza se abrió perezosamente y dejó ver una silueta falta de color asomándose al interior. Nanami frotó sus ojos para apartar la neblina de su vista y apreciar el rostro de la persona que se aproximaba con lentitud hacia ella.

—Buenos días Nanami-san, espero no haber interrumpido tu descanso.

—Eetto… ¿quién eres?

—Perdón por mi falta de modales. Soy Mizuki, muchas gracias por salvarme antes.

—Mizuki, ¿tú eres la serpiente blanca? —Cuestionó la deidad con incredulidad. En respuesta el albino asintió con una sonrisa aperlada y gentil.

—Deberías de prepararte para nuestra fiesta, Nanami-san.

—¿Cuál fiesta?

—Nuestra boda. Yonomori-san ha dado su bendición y todo está listo para que la ceremonia se realice al atardecer.

—¡No puedes obligarme a ser tu esposa!

—La marca en un brazo es como un anillo de compromiso. Desde el momento en que apareció en tu piel aceptaste serlo.

—N-no puede ser…yo…yo nunca…

Había perdido desde el momento en que lo miró a los ojos. Un hechizo imperceptible recorría sus venas para mezclarse con su sangre mientras la ahogaba en lo más profundo de una laguna esmeralda. El olor a incienso se propagó por cada rincón de la habitación y el mareo la hizo colapsar frente a él.

Se sentía tan liviana como una pluma. Estaba nevando y sus pies descalzos pisaban la nieve sin estremecerse del frío. Los copos caían a su alrededor y trataba de capturarlos en sus puños como una red trata de admirar la belleza de una mariposa. Danzó y dio saltos en torno a su eje mientras jugaba a formar un camino con sus huellas. Acarició la madera de un pino y entonces millones de mariposas brotaron del interior. El campo que hasta hacía poco se cubría con un manto de nieve se convirtió en una pradera llena de flores. Un viento exquisito con olor a rosas despeinó su cabello y la incitó a disfrutar de cada una de las fragancias que le podía ofrecer el lugar. Corrió a toda velocidad y se dejó caer sobre el césped y rodó hasta que alcanzó una cuna de lilas y margaritas. Una caricia fue depositada en su mejilla y abrio los ojos para averiguar la fuente de tanta devoción.

—¿Ha sido un sueño agradable?

Nanami parpadeo tratando de recuperarse del choque entre la fantasía y realidad en su cabeza.

Mizuki sonrió sin inmutarse y se arrodilló junto a la deidad, tomando un mechón de cabello chocolate entre sus dedos níveos. El familiar depositó un beso en el mechón antes de enfocar su atención en sostener la barbilla de la castaña con el índice.

—Nanami-san, ¿te gusta tu vestido de novia? Yonomori-san lo confeccionó especialmente para ti.

La castaña miró a su atuendo incrédula ¿Cuándo se había puesto el vestido?

Mizuki la ayudó a ponerse de pie aprovechando su incertidumbre. Antes de que Nanami pudiese decir una palabra nuevas interrogantes llegaron. Sus pies desobedecían sus órdenes de detenerse y sus labios parecían congelados.

¿Dónde estaba Tomoe?

El albino abrió la puerta deslizante y un altar frente a la deidad del Santuario ya estaba aguardando su llegada. Mizuki se puso de rodillas y Nanami luchó contra sus propias piernas para no hacerlo.

¿No había prometido que no dejaría que nada le pasara?

El albino cortó el aire frente al rostro de la deidad y depositó un beso pasional sobre aquellos labios rosados que ansiaba poseer. El simple roce dejo a Nanami petrificada y sin palabra que decir.

—Ahora eres mi esposa Nanami-san.

La deidad mordió sus labios para así evitar que un sollozo triste escapara. Sentía un escalofrío apuñalando su espalda. Una brisa veraniega se colaba de un costado y de inmediato supo que había una puerta abierta. Cuando giró la vista lo primero que vio fue un árbol de Sakura y una silueta. Sintió como algo en su interior se quebraba en miles de fragmentos. Un zorro albino la miraba fijamente con sus ojos amatista ardiendo en ira y decepción. Entonces las lágrimas brotaron de los iris de la deidad conforme una lluvia imprevista llenaba de cristales el césped del campo.

—Al parecer he llegado demasiado tarde —Sus palabras sonaron melancólicas casi como una confesión arrastrada por el viento.

—Tomoe…

La deidad estiró su brazo, tratando de alcanzar a su antiguo familiar pero cada paso dado por el zorro parecía un abismo interminable. Sobre su mano se posó otra, tan fría y pálida como la nieve. Giró la vista y sobre sus labios se posó un beso que se forzó a rechazar con un rotundo fracasó. La deidad poco a poco fue cayendo rendida ante un perfume sutil que danzaba libre en el aire y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba refugiada en un par de brazos como si fuesen una cuna.

—Estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad.

* * *

_Empecé a escribir esta historia en el capítulo 4 pero no fue hasta hoy que pude publicarla por asuntos de la escuela. Ahora sé que Nanami puede tener más de un familiar, sin embargo esta historia será un tanto AU y supondremos que no es así. Lo único que necesito son muchos reviews para poder seguir escribiendo. Gracias por leer ^_^_


End file.
